Where Are They Now? : The Sanzo Party
by Miss Gojyo
Summary: Where is the Sanzo Party now? Seven years have passed since the incidents in Shangi La. When the mission was completed, the sanzo party disbanded and they were never seen together agian. Will these four men's paths ever cross agian? Warning: contains some


Where Are They Now: The Sanzo Party

This is my second fan-fic, and I do hope it is better than the last. So please enjoy my story and come along for the ride. Oh and I don't own Saiyuki, and all that stuff.

Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai fell to the ground and lay there for what seemed like forever. They were aching all over, and did not have the energy to stand. Sanzo moaned as he reached for his lighter and cigs in his robes. When he finally pulled them out and lit one up, Gojyo said "Hey man, can you spare me a light?" Sanzo did not have the energy or the will to fight with Gojyo so he just tossed the lighter onto Gojyo's chest.

"Thanks man."

"Ch, whatever." Gojyo lit up his cig and took in a deep breath, and then let the smoke flow out from his mouth, tickling his lips. Goku turned his head and said, "So now what do we do Sanzo? We defeated Guomaoh and restored order."

"Well, we need to return to Chang 'an Temple and report what was going on here."

"Do we have too? It's such a long ways!"

"Yes we have to, but it shouldn't take nearly as long because we won't have demons chasing after us constantly." Then suddenly, Hakkai started laughing hysterically.

"What's the matter with you?" Gojyo asked.

"Well, about a year and a half ago we were sitting around wondering when this mission would end, and now it's over! And now we are complaining about going home, it's ironic!" Sanzo was not amused by this. He sat up and said, "Come on, let's get a move on." The four of them got into Hakaryu and drove off into the rising sun.

When they arrived at Chang 'an Temple, they gave the report on the happenings of Hotu Castle then disbanded. That was the last day the four of them were seen together. Seven years have passed since that day. Goku and Sanzo stayed together for the first three years, but when Goku turned 21 (or at least looked it), he moved on to travel. Sanzo was the one who encouraged him to go out and see the world and help people, so Goku did as Sanzo had wished. Since then, Goku has been traveling the country seeing many different sites. Sanzo on the other hand, realized how lonely he was with out Goku, but did not have the courage to call him back, because he was the one that told him to go. So, Sanzo fell into a deep depressed like state, and did not leave the temple for months. When he finally came out, his hair had lost much of its color, shine and strength. His eyes seemed dull, his skin was pale and his ropes were tattered and worn. Many of the monks worried for 'Master Sanzo' because he would eat very minimal amounts of food. Then one day, he got a letter from Goku saying that he would be there in one day. Sanzo was ecstatic inside, but with his personality, he did not show it. It had been two years since he had seen Goku. He wondered what he looked like and what he was like now. The following day, Goku arrived at the temple. He was dressed in his usual cape, shirt and pants, but his hair had grown a tad bit longer. Sanzo on the other hand, looked horrid he did not shine like the sun anymore. When Goku saw him, he became extremely worried and decided to stay with him until he was better. Over the time that Goku stayed, Sanzo gradually got better, and regained much of his strength. By the time Goku had been staying with him for three months, he was whacking the boy with the wrath of his fan. The monkey and his master were reunited once again.

Gojyo and Hakkai on the other hand, had not seen each other since the happenings of Shangri La and Guomaoh. Gojyo disappeared right afterwards, due to the fact that he was going in search of his brother. Hakkai was left Gojyo's house and belongings. Every night when Hakkai would come home, it was dark and lonely. No one was there to greet him like there was before. When he ate his meals, he would stare across the table to the, now empty seat, that was once Gojyo's. Hakkai spent seven years waiting for Gojyo to come home one day, and he never did. He began to think that he had died by the time the sixth year came around. He tried to keep his hopes up, but it became harder and harder every passing day. Then one day, Hakkai met someone, that somewhat reminded him of his Kanan. They began to talk to each other, and then things escalated form there. He began to have her over for dinner, and every night she would stay later, and later and later. Though Hakkai had found a new love, Gojyo was still on his mind now and then.

As for Gojyo, no one knew where he was. He had seemed to have just disappeared off the face of the earth. The last that was seen of him was when he said his good-bye to Sanzo, Goku and Hakkai. In the years Hakkai spent with out Gojyo, he saw Doukugakuji one day. Hakkai interrogated the poor man. But after all of his effort, Dou did not know where his half-brother was, and had not seen him since they were at Hotu Castle. Hakkai had almost lost all hope and tried very hard to leave Gojyo behind in his life and carry on.

Okay, sorry to keep this chapter so short…it was meant to be more like a prologue than anything else. In the next chapter there will be much more action…I promise….keep on reading and send in those reviews 


End file.
